Tempus Viato Posterus
by TrunksLoneWarrioranimelove
Summary: Not only has Future Trunks returned to the past, he's somehow gotten himself into another dimension! Watch as Trunks deals with chaos beyond anything he imagined.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:I dunno what I should call this idea that came upon me suddenly, but I suppose I should write it down, anyway. Let's just say a time-traveling Saiyan warrior is about to collide with a time-traveling Magical Girl, but not before he meets an interesting girl with red hair.

* * *

One The mysterious time traveler

A figure sat in the shadows of the night, munching on a juicy, red apple, savoring each bite as it went down her throat. Eating was all she ever did anymore; after all, it wasn't like she was alive anymore. She was a zombie, a puppet with no free will of its own, but she may as well enjoy her favorite thing in the world, food while she could, shouldn't she?

She pushed her red hair back with her fingers while she tried to figure out how many more bites she would have before she would be down to the core. One, two...three, and she was finished. She hesitated for a moment, wanting to throw it away, but then memories flickered to life in her mind, memories of a time when she'd had no food at all to call her own, of a church and of believers who wouldn't listen to-

_'Enough. I got enough stuff on my plate to bother worrying about the past. It's over and done with.' _ She thought mentally as she paused midway, holding the apple in her left hand. She was standing on a tall building, or what was supposed to be a tall building. The people who had built it had stopped for some reason and now it was a ghost of a building, too.

Teenagers, not unlike herself, but normal, human teenagers liked to party down there every now and again. The teenagers in Mitakihara could be so wild, but at least they were careless enough to leave food behind; food that she could steal and eat since no one else wanted it, anyway. Her grin widened as she saw a trash can, some ten feet down from where she was currently lounging, shoes dangling over the side lazily. She picked it up and aimed, but missed.

"Damn!" She cursed. "I almost got that stupid thing down there! Hmm..." Her ruby orbs widened as she picked up a faint glow from her soul gem. Picking it up and studying it, she realized that there must be prey nearby. A smirk crawled up her face in time to reveal fangs.

"Time to fight." She said as she got ready to release her magic. A dark-haired girl passed by briefly.

"Be careful now, Sakura Kyouko. This could be the last time you fight." She warned, her violet eyes flickering for a moment.

"Who the heck are ya to tell me what to do, huh?" Kyouko cried, transforming in an instant and pointing her spear at the spot where the dark-haired girl had been previously, only to find that she was gone.

She noticed a trail. "Ha, looks like this witch was careless enough to leave itself wide open."

Eagerly, she ran inside, not suspecting that her night was about to become fifteen times weirder. For she was about to encounter a stranger unlike any other, someone who, like Homura Akemi, did not belong to this dimension, no, not even this universe.

* * *

It was rare that two time travellers even got to meet one another at the same time, but tonight such an exceptional thing was indeed coming to pass. Kyouko Sakura didn't even notice the stranger looking around on a rooftop several feet from where she had been previously. She wouldn't have noticed, anyway. She was too engrossed in the thrill of hunting a witch.

* * *

The stranger peered around, studying all the unfamiliar things around _him _in interest. "Funny...this seems to be wrong. Dang it, I was supposed to head back to the past, not some other dimension I know nothing of! Stupid time machine!"

He growled in frustration before glaring at the aforementioned, yellow device that sat a few feet away from him. He smacked the thing briefly before composing himself, deciding it wasn't worth getting mad over. He blinked as he studied the letters that were fading a little, but were still there. "H-O-P-E. Hope. Well, I _hope _I can find my way out of here!"

He climbed back in the time machine and pressed a button. Nothing happened. He tried again. Still nothing. He frowned again and hopped out, immediately shrinking the time machine back into its original size and placing it in its little case before his gaze came to rest on the new, unfamiliar world that stretched out before him.

Azure orbs studied the horizon. It was still night-time, so he figured no one would notice him. Frowning, he tried to see if he could sense any _kis _nearby. He felt a few strong ones, but they weren't as powerful as he was. They were definitely not like that of a human's-stronger, more like humans who had trained hard and become something not human.

"All right..." He said slowly. He blinked upon noticing a light switch on in the building below him, and a female peer out of the window below. Immediately, he disappeared, but the female below could have sworn she had seen a mysterious figure with blue eyes watching her.

The greenette blushed as she closed her window. 'Whoever he was...he was cute.' She thought, and she turned her attention back to her piano. Who said she had to rest? She had piano to practice tonight.

He compressed his _ki _as he flew slowly, making sure that he wasn't seen by the ordinary humans below. Most of them would probably gape at the sight of a human flying. "It's not like I'm an ordinary human, though. I'll be fine even if people try to hurt me." He chuckled.

Sighing, he decided to make the rest of the way on foot. He was walking towards a construction building when he immediately felt a strange _ki _and jumped back, wary of any intruders or would-be attackers. His hand reached for his sword. He instinctively looked around, only to blink as he saw a dark-haired girl walking towards him, her emotionless purple eyes looking into his.

"You shouldn't be here. This place is dangerous at night. If you wander into a ward's lair, you can die." She said emotionlessly.

He chuckled. "I'm capable of looking after myself."

"You fool! You mustn't be here, not at a time like this!" She pleaded. She paused upon seeing his sword.

"If there is some sort of trouble, I can handle it. Trust me," He said before smirking.

She gave him a skeptical look, like she didn't buy his words. "I'm Homura, Akemi Homura, human. I'd advise you to steer clear of Magical Girl business."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, but then a strange baseball-shaped thing came close to him and started to babble in an incomprehensible tongue. It aimed something at him, but he was ready and dodged.

Homura gasped upon seeing the human dodge a fatal blow from a familiar. It was true that familiars were weak, but for this boy to dodge a blow like that was unbelievable. He just looked at it for a moment, and then fired a blast out of his hand and blew it up casually.

"What are you?" She asked. "How could you do that?"

He blinked and then drew his sword. "Well? We're not alone, are we?" He said jauntily as he flew in the air with his typical Saiyan speed and cut down more of the familiars with his sword and blasted a few more with _ki _blasts for good measure.

"Who are you?" She asked sharply as she took out a _gun _and blasted one of them.

"...My name is Trunks," He said softly as he cut yet another familiar. Fighting again was a great feeling for him. His Saiyan blood was itching to fight again and sad as it may be, a half-Saiyan cannot live without a battle in his or her life. It turned out he was a lot like his past father.

"Trunks?" She said skeptically.

"That's my name." He said dryly, slicing through three of them with one blow.

"Very well," She said as she vanished. Trunks paused for a moment. 'She must manipulate time like my machine does. That's how she's able to vanish so quickly.'

A crimson blur went by him, but Trunks's Saiyan eyesight enabled him to see her easily. She cut through all of them with a giant spear and suddenly they were near a huge monster.

"Take that!" She cried, unleashing a barrage of attacks on the monster with surprising speed and accuracy. Trunks watched in interest, but not before blasting yet another monster behind him.

* * *

"Huh?" She said as she stopped and turned to regard him, which caused her to receive a cut from the monster. Trunks disappeared, and blasted the monster, causing it to roar out in pain. The girl ultimately finished it off, however, and the weird place they were in vanished, causing it to warp back into the weird surroundings. She picked up a strange black object.

"Got it! Another grief seed!" She held out a red gem and sucked something black out of it. She turned to regard Trunks. "What do you want, human?"

"I'm no ordinary human. My name is Trunks."

She looked at him and then burst out laughing. "But Trunks is the name for a type of-"

Trunks flushed a bit. The half-Saiyan just shot her a sharp glare. "It's my name. Mind telling me where I am?"

"Mitakihara," She said in disinterest, "In Japan."

"Never heard of it." He said. 'Wait,' His mind stopped at that point...so he had been thrown into another dimension entirely. 'That stupid time machine!'

"So, 'Trunks,' if yer not human, what are ya?"

"Saiyan." He said.

"What's that?" She said, "Never heard of such a thing."

"I'm half-human, half-alien." He said.

She burst out laughing again, causing Trunks to flush again.

"Hey, it's the truth, honest." He said.

"Is that why ya can see the witch's lair?" She said. "I should've figured."

"Say, Trunks, perhaps you'd be interested in transferring with me to school?" The black-haired girl from before said frostily.

"What's school?"

Kyouko said, "Ya must be an alien. A lucky one."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:How will Homura deal with another time traveler? You'll see in today's chapter! Anyone else think of Ranma when they heard Madoka's teacher had the name of Saotome? **

* * *

**Chapter 2 Time Travelers unite**

"I'm telling you, I saw a boy standing on my roof last night!" Hitomi Shizuki said to her best friends Miki Sayaka and Kaname Madoka, who both giggled again, just like they had the first time she had told them about her mysterious visitor.

"Did he come down to see you dressed in all white and give you a rose?" Sayaka taunted, her blue eyes full of mirth as she held her sides. Hitomi was known for being out there at times with her romantic fantasies, but this sort of took the cake for the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

"Hitomi-chan, it sounds like a really nice dream," Madoka said longingly, "I would've liked to have a guy like that..."

"Hey, Madoka, you're going to be my bride, remember?" Sayaka said, grabbing hold of a terrified Madoka.

The bell rang then, and everyone clambered into their seats, still talking as their teacher; Ms. Kazuko Saotome, entered.

"Hello there, class. Today I am irritated because my boyfriend does not seem to understand that women are_ not_ playthings for his amusement!" She cried, and broke the piece of chalk she was holding in half.

Everyone shivered, and then she smiled. "Let me introduce you to our new students. Akemi-san, come on in!"

* * *

A tall, black-haired girl with violet eyes came walking in. The whole class let out a sigh of admiration as the dark-haired beauty passed by, not even giving any of them a glance. She wore the typical outfit for girls.

"I'm Akemi Homura. It's nice to meet you all," She said frostily. Her eyes glanced to the door for a moment before coming to rest on a surprised Madoka.

"Why is she looking at you?" Sayaka said to Madoka, who just blushed and looked away, embarrassed at the attention she was receiving. As Homura wrote her name on the board neatly, there was a sound of a slight chuckle from the hallway. She looked up and glared.

Confused, the class wondered why she was doing that until Saotome-sensei said, "All right, let me introduce our other transfer student, who showed up at the last moment! _He _should be in here at any second. Trunks-san, come on in."

* * *

"Okay," A shy voice said. The students all gasped at the sight of a tall teenage boy as he walked in, for he looked quite different from everyone else. His eyes were an icy blue and he had tanned skin with quite a lot of muscle around him, but most interesting of all was his hair, which was purple.

"I'm Trunks...Briefs. Nice to meet all of you." He said shyly, blushing a little upon seeing a few boys snicker at his name.

"Whoa, he's _cute!_" Sayaka said, feeling her cheeks heat up a little herself. Madoka was looking with wide eyes at the newcomer.

"That's him!" Hitomi said to herself, "That's the boy I saw on the roof last night!"

"Him? Hitomi, please, humans can't fly." Sayaka scoffed. "You must've been dreaming again."

"But I-"

"Trunks-san, why don't you take a seat over by Miki-san and Kaname-san?"

"Sure, why not?" The boy called Trunks said as he walked over near them, aware of all the girls swooning over his good looks and blushing even more as he sat down.

"Trunks, you're so cute!" A girl said.

"Yeah..." Trunks said shyly.

"Why is your hair purple?"

"...It comes from my mother," He said softly.

A huge crowd of girls gathered around Trunks, while a crowd of boys gathered around Homura.

"You have a mysterious aura about you, Trunks-san," Hitomi said. This caused the boy's eyes to widen slightly as he looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He said nervously. Obviously, he wasn't used to being around people too much.

"I think we've met before," She said seriously. "You were up on my roof last night."

Trunks shook his head. "Humans can't fly," He said with a chuckle.

"I'm Kaname Madoka and this is Miki Sayaka."

"Your hair's the same color as my mother!" He said.

Sayaka flushed even more. "Ha ha ha, is that so? So, Trunks-san, what's it like where you come from?"

She regretted asking that question, as his smile faded and a dark look overtook his blue eyes. It was like she was looking at an entirely different person altogether.

"Well..." He began.

"I'm not feeling well," The voice of Homura Akemi drifted into Trunks's ears as his Saiyan hearing detected it before anyone else. He looked over to see her cast a furtive stare in his direction. "Can the two of us go together?"

"Me?" Trunks said.

"Yes," She said coldly as she led him out the door.

* * *

Trunks gritted his teeth in frustration. He needed time to train, not waste in this stupid building. He had to fight! "What's the meaning behind putting me in a place like this?"

"You won't attract that much attention, time traveler. We both won't," She said softly.

"But you know we stand out!" Trunks protested.

"Of course. You can help me protect Madoka from ever becoming a Magical Girl. She has to stay as she is. She can never fight."

Trunks's eyes narrowed. "That's not the right way. If you don't fight, you run and cower and hide in fear. You die being unable to defend yourself. She has to fight if she wants to live," He said.

"I will not let her," Homura said softly.

"Goha-no, Homura, you must understand that if you don't fight, you're as good as dead! If this time is really going to become that bad, then you must train her and help her fight! It's the only way she'll survive and protect those dear to her!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Calm down, Trunks-san. You don't want to show off your abilities here," She said softly.

Trunks's eyes faded from green to their normal blue. "You're right. However, you haven't even _seen _the lengths of my power. Would you like to...see a Super Saiyan?"

"What's that?" She asked.

* * *

Later on, while Homura and Trunks were in a ward, Trunks raised up his _ki _and transformed. Her eyes widened upon seeing his hair go from lavender to blond and his blue eyes turn bright green as a yellow aura surrounded him.

"You're a magical-"

"I'm not a Magical Girl. I'm a Super Saiyan," He said. He fired a blast at another familiar, destroying it in a heartbeat, then he grabbed his sword and slashed through a few more. Then they heard the sound of bullets behind them. The bullets came at Trunks.

"Look out!" Homura said, but she watched as Trunks caught one in his arms.

"What, this?" He said as he broke it with his hands before her astonished eyes. "It only stung a little."

"Die, familiar," A new voice said as a blond girl stepped out. She had her gun aimed at Trunks.

"He's not a familiar. He's like us, but different," Homura said coldly.

"Who is he?" Mami Tomoe said. She watched as his yellow aura faded and his hair color and eye color changed. "How did you do that?"

"I'm not from this planet," He said. "I'm from an alien race known as the Saiyans."

"Aliens?" Mami said.

"Half-Saiyan, half-human," Trunks said. "But you can call me Trunks."

"My name is Mami Tomoe."

* * *

"Fascinating, to think I would meet another alien on this planet," A new, high voice said, as a white fox with red eyes paused before seeing Trunks. "I'm Kyubey, an alien also."

Trunks looked at him for a few moments. "I see...I don't trust you that well."

"I can sense a great power within you. One that might be enough to undo entropy! How can this be?" He said to himself. His tail flickered back and forth.

"Where'd it go, Madoka?" A new voice cried out.

Trunks just looked at them all and smirked. "See you." He said as he vanished.

"How did he do that?" Mami asked in disbelief.

"He's an alien. His abilities are far beyond our own. He can also fly and blast familiars down with his hands," Homura said.

"Astounding." Mami said. "You are?"

"Akemi Homura."

"There it is, Madoka!" Sayaka said as she raced into the ward. Her eyes alighted on Kyubey and Homura, "What're you doing here?"

"Madoka, Sayaka, I was wondering when you would come find me," Kyubey said.

"You were looking for them?" Mami asked.

"Yes," He said, tilting his head to the side, "I want them to make a contract with me and become-"

BLAM.

Homura pulled the trigger and fired at Kyubey, tearing him apart in an instant.

Madoka and Sayaka gaped in horror.

"What was that for?" Mami said.

"That was stupid," A new Kyubey said as he reappeared and started to eat the other. "Greetings, humans. I'm Kyubey. Contract?"

Sayaka looked at him casually eating the corpse of his other self. "I think the answer is no," Sayaka said, "Madoka, let's get out of here!"

"You two have already been stuck in a witch's ward. It's best if I tell you what they are." Mami spoke up.

"No, I will tell them. Let me take them to safety," Homura interjected.

Mami shot her a frosty stare. "Let's meet on pleasanter terms...next time, Akemi-san." She said.

"What were those things?" Madoka cried.

"Witches. They are evil creatures," Homura said softly, "You could even see them as demons, demons that feed off negative emotions humans produce. I am a Magical Girl. It is my job to fight them off...alone. I kill them before they kill me. That is the cycle of a Magical Girl."

* * *

"Wise thinking," Trunks whispered to himself as he watched from atop a tall building. "That's how I think, also. Villains cannot be allowed to live. They just cause more pain and sorrow if they do."


	3. Chapter 3 Guess who's back

**A/N: I suppose I'm gonna update this story. Well, neither DBZ or Madoka belong to me, they belong to Gen Urobuchi and Akira Toriyama respectively. *bows.* These Androids come from timeline four...the one past where the other Trunks came from...the one that was killed by Cell...let's just assume they escaped being deactivated or shut down or whatever. **

**Chapter 3 The mystery of the new student**

* * *

That night, Madoka couldn't sleep. She was still turning things over in her mind, things that didn't make much sense, like magical girls, the talking stuffed animal, Mami-san, and those witches...not only that, that mysterious purple-haired boy definitely had a way of sticking in someone's mind.

There was just something...fascinating about him. Sure, he and Homura-chan seemed to get along, but Homura-chan was nicer to her than Trunks-san was. Trunks-san seemed shy and hard to trust anyone. She would just have to be nicer to him and maybe he would open up to her and become friends with her.

She clutched her stuffed animals closer to her as she slowly closed her eyes. She could've sworn she saw the same red-eyed fox from earlier watching her, his eyes never blinking. She fell asleep without being aware of it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Homura walked by the place where Trunks was currently hiding. "You can come out, you know."

Trunks chuckled as he flew down to her. "You mean you can't fly?"

Homura shook her head. "How on earth did you acquire that ability?"

He smirked. "It comes naturally to my race. My father taught me, I think," He whispered, "That is, before he died."

Homura looked at him with cold eyes. "I see."

"You have parents?" He asked gently.

She shook her head, "They've been gone for a long time now."

Trunks blinked and then started to fly away when Homura stopped him.

"Do you have a place to stay?" She asked.

He looked at her for a moment before he smirked. "I can just make one," He said to her.

She hit her forehead. "Don't joke around. You'll have to buy one. You can't just make one appear out of nowhere."

"Think again," He said before rummaging around in his pockets and pulling out a white box. He opened it up and pulled out a small bottle with a number written on it. "Hmm...this should do...stand back." He commanded before he moved away as well and Homura watched.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Trunks ignored her and threw the bottle to the ground...which emitted a huge cloud of colored smoke and then when the dust cleared, there stood a small house. Trunks smiled. "Good old Mom, always making sure I have these on hand. Gotta say, they come in handy at times."

She gaped. "How can you...?"

"I come from the future...this time seems to not be as advanced as the world I come from. In my world, or you could say the past, everyone uses hovercars. My mother's an inventor, you see, she invented my time machine and invented many kinds of technology. Her father was also one. In the past, people have even explored numerous planets and gone to the afterlife, risen from the dead, and travelled through space. Well, that's what Goku did."

"That's impossible..." She breathed.

"Hey, I was killed once. I was revived," He said with a chuckle. "You see, there are these magical items called Dragon balls. When you gather all seven of them, they bring forth a dragon who can grant any wish."

"Wish granting? Isn't that dangerous?"

"I don't know how safe your wishing thing is, but there it doesn't come with any costs. The only drawback is you can only be brought back twice. You also have to die an unnatural death, like being murdered or dying in battle. If you die of an illness, you can't come back." He explained.

"Your world sounds fascinating...like it's out of a science fiction novel."

Trunks's gaze turned hard then. "...Let's go inside. That's enough personal talk for one day."

So Homura went in, completely baffled by all the advanced technology before her. 'This boy...he may just have enough power to destroy Walpurgisnacht. Never before have I met someone with this much power before.'

"Here, eat," Trunks said before popping out some instant food and handing it to her. "As for me...I think I'll have a bit of bread, some soup, some cereal, some meat, some sandwiches, some hot dogs...yeah, that should do." He threw out some more capsules, and instantly, more food reappeared...but bowls upon bowls appeared. There must have been at least fifteen bowls of food there.

"Is that for both of us?" Homura asked.

"Most of it's for me." He said. Homura watched in disbelief as he started to gobble down most of the food in a fast manner that seemed impossible for ordinary humans.

"How can you eat that much without getting sick?"

"...Saiyans expend so much energy that they need more food than the average human does. That's why Mom always has to make so much for me. That's how we are." He said before wolfing down five pieces of bread at once and then a hot dog.

Homura watched in disgust. "Can't you use a fork and spoon?"

"You can have some if you want," He said before pushing a plate of meat toward her.

She frowned, but started to cut it up with a fork and eat it. "We magical girls don't really need much food anyway, but whatever."

Twenty bowls later and Trunks blushed. "I suppose I'll have room for a little more."

Homura gasped. "You're kidding me."

He tossed out a cookie and ate it. "That's better. Now I feel like doing some training."

"It's the middle of the night. Besides, you can't fire those blasts in here!" She said.

"True," He said, "But Saiyans need to train all the time."

"Not tonight," Homura said.

Trunks sighed and got ready to go to bed. Homura watched as the Saiyan took off his sword and placed it near his bed as he changed into pajamas and settled down. "...I wonder if I'll sleep without nightmares," He whispered.

"What?" Homura said, looking at him with puzzled eyes.

"It's nothing..." Trunks said, his blue eyes full of sadness, "You wouldn't understand if I told you."

So he went to sleep, leaving a confused Magical Girl wondering over the strangeness of this boy.

She could've sworn she'd heard him mutter something about "androids" and "Go-han" in his sleep, and then he'd started hitting and kicking in his sleep.

* * *

Before she knew it, morning came on them quickly.

"Trunks, wake up," She said.

Trunks's blue eyes shot open. "Where are they? Those blasted Androids-oh, wait, it's just you." He said before blushing.

"Who are the Androids?" She asked.

Trunks's gaze turned steely. "Never mind...that...just some bad habits of mine." He said before scratching his head. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Are you going to eat a bunch again?" She said in exasperation.

Upon seeing his smirk, her worst fear was confirmed.

* * *

Later on, Trunks flew to school while Homura preferred to walk.

"Must he draw attention to himself?" She thought while watching people looking up at the flying boy in disbelief.

"I'm telling you, Madoka-san, that boy in our class is the same one that was up on my roof."

"Silly, boys don't fly," Madoka giggled, "You have such a vivid imagination."

Her eyes widened as she saw Trunks appear out of nowhere and walk toward them with a friendly smile on his face. His purple hair looked windswept. "Hey."

"Where'd you come from? Another dimension?" Sayaka joked.

To her surprise, his smile turned into a frown. "How'd you-"

"I'm kidding. It's impossible to come from another world."

Sayaka wondered why the boy looked so serious then.

"What if it wasn't?" He asked softly.

"What are you saying? That's impossible," Madoka said as the three of them walked away, leaving a puzzled Trunks behind.

* * *

"Man, these humans are stranger than the ones back home." He muttered. His eyes widened as he felt a familiar power level. 'No, it can't be...that's absurd. I destroyed them...I'm sure of it...'

A few blocks away, people stared at two teenagers in the street. One was a young man with black hair and blue eyes wearing a red scarf and a black t-shirt with brown jeans.

"This place is boring, isn't it, Eighteen?" He snarked, looking at the blond beside him, who smirked and tossed her hair back with her fingers.

"Whatever. Just blow it up already. I wish there was someone we could fight." She said in boredom.

"I'll be your opponent, then," Homura said, stepping forward.

"A human with a little power, huh? Pathetic," Android 17 scoffed.

"You must not fight them!" Trunks cried, stepping down and glaring at his worst enemies.

"Who are you?" Android 17 asked.

"Someone who will finish you off _again_." Trunks snarled. At that instant, he raised up his power level and went Super Saiyan, allowing his hair to go blond and his eyes to go green as the familiar glow surrounded him. "Stay back, Homura. This isn't your fight."

"I won't let you fight alone," She said.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Well, time for the next chapter of this story.

* * *

Chapter 4 Trunks's secret

To say that Miki Sayaka and Kaname Madoka weren't shocked by the appearance of a strange, talking white fox was an understatement. Any ordinary human would have probably passed out on the spot for the strange situation before them would have been too much for them to take.

But apparently, they weren't _ordinary, _as the odd white fox had started to tell them, shortly before he had been turned into mush by the girl they knew as Homura Akemi, who somehow was a "Magical Girl" and knew lots of magic.

They hadn't even thought that there was such a thing as magic. But it seemed their perceptions of reality were changing at an alarmingly fast rate. Their peaceful world was now morphing into a strangely foreign and scary one, where these weird creatures known as witches could kill people and no one would ever know when such things happened.

The very thought terrified them. That was why Madoka and Sayaka were twice as tense on their way to school the next day, terrified that they would wander into a witch's ward again and see those terrifying monsters for themselves.

"I hope we never get to see those scary monsters again," Madoka whimpered, clinging close to Sayaka, "What do we do if we meet them again?"

"Monsters appear all the time. There's nothing you can do except fight them," A new voice said from behind them. Both Madoka and Sayaka jumped upon seeing Trunks standing there, smiling lightly at them, but his dark blue eyes were serious, as if he knew what he was talking about.

"Monsters? What would you know of them? You weren't there! You didn't see those hideous monsters!" Sayaka cried, furious at the presumptuousness of this boy.

Trunks's gaze turned intense, and Sayaka could've sworn she'd seen some sort of energy emitting from him. "...I know what it's like...trust me...my whole life has been surrounded by those sorts of beings..."

He started to walk away from them at a fast rate.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that!" Sayaka cried, embarrassed that she had just made herself look bad in the eyes of the new transfer student, but before she knew it, he just vanished into thin air.

"How did he do that?" She exclaimed to a startled Madoka.

"Y-You remember the other day where he appeared behind us out of nowhere? Maybe he's some sort of superhero who can fly and have cool powers and stuff," Madoka gushed.

Sayaka bonked her on the head. "Now you're just daydreaming. There's no way humans can fly. Even that transfer student couldn't, and she's a magical girl or whatever."

"Wouldn't it be cool to have those powers?" Madoka said, fondly, her cheeks bright red as she thought of her daydreams where she was an awesome hero fighting off bad guys, and for some reason, Homura-chan appeared in them, too.

Trunks's mind went back to the Androids he had fought yesterday. Why the hell were they still alive? He had blasted _both of those demons _into nothing but dust with his _ki, _so how the hell could they be alive and well in this time? Did that mean...that..._he _could be alive still?

"No, Cell can't be here!" He cried out. "But wherever those two are, he shows up like a bug." His fists tightened so hard that blood started to run out of them.

* * *

His energy rose up and his hair started to spike up and turn blond...but instantly, he calmed as a familiar figure approached. It was the redhead from before, calmly eating an apple.

"What are you? You said before yer an alien called a Saladian?" She said, speaking through pieces of apple.

"A Saiyan," He said, "Only half, though."

"Why'd yer hair change color for a second?" She asked in curiosity.

"...My powers are far greater than you could imagine," Trunks whispered, "It's natural for members of my race to fly, shoot energy blasts and even change their hair color. It's called a Super Saiyan. You have to experience great loss to achieve it, though, and you have to be strong," He whispered.

He noticed that the red-head's eyes had dimmed.

"...Great loss, huh?" She whispered.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked.

"Oh, nothing...just some bad memories," She whispered.

Trunks gave her a light grin. "I know the feeling...the world I come from...is a wreck. A nightmarish wasteland of a world..."

Kyoko looked at him in fascination, her apple forgotten as it fell to the ground.

"You like to eat food a lot, don't you? I bet Goku would've liked you. All Saiyans eat uncontrollable amounts of food," Trunks said with a chuckle.

"Aren't ya gonna talk to them?" Kyoko said before pointing at Madoka and Sayaka, who were chatting away with their human friend.

"I'm not like them," Trunks said softly, "I don't exactly belong in THEIR world."

"But you're here now," Kyoko said, whipping out a couple of Pocky sticks and eating them. "You may as well make the best of your time here, Mr. Time Traveler."

Trunks smiled softly. "You're right..."

"I can tell you're a survivor, like I am. We survivors know how to attract each other. The only person you can count on is yourself, right?" Kyoko said.

Trunks's eyes hardened. "Not necessarily. Though I've had to fight alone for a long time, so I'm used to solitude."

"Enjoying your chat?" Homura said.

"Dammit, don't sneak up on me like that!" Kyoko exclaimed, pointing her pocky sticks at Homura like a weapon.

"That makes for a poor weapon, you realize?" Homura pointed out.

Trunks just chuckled and leapt off the roof they were standing on and flew off.

"Where are you going?" Homura cried.

"Out to do some training," He called, "I can't stand sitting in one spot all day. A Saiyan's gotta train."

"That boy is strange," Homura said, shaking her head.

Kyoko finished off the last of her pocky. "This coming from a girl with purple eyes who sneaks up on people?"

Homura snarked, "Don't criticize me when you're just as weird, Kyoko."

"Whatever," Kyoko said, "The flying thing is cool, though...I wish I could do that."

* * *

"Who was that punk with the purple hair who challenged us yesterday? He was such a rude brat!" Android 18 scoffed to her brother as they flew in the air, oblivious to the stares of the people from below them.

"I don't care...I'm gonna kill him. I'm the strongest fighter around, so how was it that he nearly killed me?" Android 17 growled.

"Face it, Seventeen, there will always be someone who's stronger than you," Android 18 snarked.

"That's what I can't stand," Seventeen growled.

"Men, why do I waste my time on them?" Android 18 muttered.


End file.
